


July 19, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sudden smile formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell returned with a stuffed kitten for her.





	July 19, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One sudden smile formed on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell returned with a stuffed kitten for her. She thought she heard him as he mentioned the reward for protecting others in Smallville recently. ''I guess my present is why you refused to let me go with you to Metropolis one hour ago.''

''Exactly,'' Amos said.

Supergirl held the kitten and nodded near Amos.

''Don't cause any mischief if you're outside. Battles with villains or creatures tend to be a bit messy sometimes. You may recall one of your attacks sending a villain through the side of a Metropolis store a week ago. Another reason why you couldn't go with me recently.''

The thought of battling villains crossed Supergirl's mind. She went outside and flew as the kitten remained in her arms. Supergirl smiled again the minute she found one hungry creature by a general store. Battling a creature instead? It was fine with her.

Supergirl attacked the enemy with heat vision and sent it through the building's side. Her eyes were wide. Supergirl looked back as Amos appeared and imitated her expression. She winced the minute he scowled.

THE END


End file.
